


В блеске пайеток

by Ampaseh



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Crimes & Criminals, Diamonds are a girl's best friend, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Селина носит бриллианты на запястьях и флиртует со всеми мужчинами на своём пути. Её смех отрепетирован для любого случая, её манеры изысканны и притом обольстительны. Наблюдать за её работой подобно откровению. Она скальпель, столь тонкий и острый, что ты и не заметишь, как она тебя режет.





	В блеске пайеток

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sparkling in Sequins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130227) by [DoreyH (DoreyG)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyH). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву-2019 для команды [Metropolis DC](http://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218023650.htm).

Селина носит бриллианты на запястьях и флиртует со всеми мужчинами на своём пути. Её смех отрепетирован для любого случая, её манеры изысканны и притом обольстительны. Наблюдать за её работой подобно откровению. Она скальпель, столь тонкий и острый, что ты и не заметишь, как она тебя режет.

Она носит бриллианты у горла и до последнего остаётся в тени. Держа в руке бокал вина, она издевается над каждым мальчишкой, который осмеливается подойти, и это унижение особого толка — все они страстно хотят ещё. Порой Селина бросает на неё взгляд из противоположного угла комнаты. Она грубый инструмент — ей это известно, и она не стыдится, а гордится знанием. Ей нравится считать себя отвлекающим фактором, неподъёмным грузом, когда она обрушивается на окруживших её дураков.

Под занавес они уходят порознь, но вновь встречаются во взятой напрокат машине — Селина ловко возникает на пассажирском сиденье, словно тут и была. Они улыбаются друг другу, их улыбки хищно сверкают в темноте, и Селина протягивает руку. Платье скользит вверх по бёдрам, а пальцы выверенным жестом скользят внутрь, и она бережно закусывает губу.

Между ними — плоды их трудов, сочные бриллианты истекают светом, свисая великолепными гроздьями.

В филигранности есть своя красота.


End file.
